


Happy Birthday, Kazu

by nanjatte



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjatte/pseuds/nanjatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June was approaching his day; the man realized he needs to do something to his best friend. He needs to manage his crazy time for him, just this once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Kazu

Sakurai Sho, as the fans know, was super busy this year.  
After the attention left from Aiba Masaki, who had his first getsuku drama on FujiTV as a private doctor, the baton has passed to him.  
He got a role as a teacher to welcome the season of all school started, Spring.  
Though, this teacher role is not easy to be played, just like the previous characters he’s been in a drama.  
This particular teacher had a complicated past, that made him what he is today. He needs to play a role that is cunning yet caring towards his student.  
The keio boy didn’t find this easy at all, so he searched help to his fellow group member, who is known as a good actor, well maybe only in his opinion, Ninomiya Kazunari.

“ne, ninomii...” Sho called the latter. As he expected, Ninomiya Kazunari was already into his dear Nintendo DS, maybe trying to get a high score for his Mario Kart, again.  
“yo, Sho-chan, what is it?” Despite the amount of concentrate he’s given to the console, this man never missed a conversation which is being thrown at him.  
“i kind of need your help..”  
“Help? Wow, that’s rare, it’s always the other way around.”  
“Well, it’s not right now, please?”  
“Okay... what’s wrong?”  
Sho now grabbed his bag, searching the script for Kazoku Game.  
“You see, i got a role--” his line is cut suddenly.  
“I know” Ninomiya smiled  
“Okay, now you can see my problem now?”  
“Eh? But I thought you had played this kind of role before? The Quiz Show? Don’t Yoshimoto and Kamiyama resemble each other?”  
“Hmm... yeah, kind of.”  
“Just, kind of?”  
“They both seemed like a creepy man, yes. but how the character is brought will be different this time, even their past is totally different, i don’t know how should i brought that character up, so the audience will be entertained.” Sho explained to Ninomiya.  
“ah i see, I’ll try to help you then, though I’m not that experienced in acting as Jun-kun” Ninomiya gave a slight smile, Sho noticed that’s one of Ninomiya’s charm point.

In about three months Sho spent his time mostly with Ninomiya, discussing how Yoshimoto Kouya or Tago Yuudai should be brought.  
Sho admitted he had his best time spending it with the latter, even though sometimes, some of the discussion let to another joke or talking about their job that day.  
He realized he never spent his time with Ninomiya like this, just sitting there in the green room, talking, laughing. He felt so happy.

Sakurai Sho finally had his crank up of Kazoku Game, he was with Kamiki back then, they talked happily about their time act together in this drama, though this is their first time working together, they got along well. The next day, Numata family had their crank up, even though Sho had his yesterday, he went to the studio and congratulate the whole Numata Family casts. He even said he felt as Numata Family as well along this drama.

After greeted the casts and staffs for the drama, he went back to FujiTV’s studio to shoot for some of VS Arashi episodes, since in no time, they’re going to be busy for Waku Waku Gakkou 2013.

While on road he suddenly remembered, oh my, how could I forget?! His birthday!  
He went to Arashi’s green room, there they all have gathered into their own activities.  
Ohno Satoshi, even though in Shiyagare mentioned a rumor he abandoned his hobby fishing, doesn’t look like that, he keeps staring at his smartphone screen, maybe checking the weather for fishing.  
Aiba Masaki, most of the people maybe have an image of him being hyper in a green room, but today the animal lover just laid there on the sofa, maybe got tired from shooting for Doubutsuen this morning.  
Matsumoto Jun, the said diva of Arashi, well that’s how fans called him, busy memorizing a script. Yes, he got a multiple roles for Arashi’s new special TV show, called Atarashi Arashi. He put a serious face, no one dared to bother him.  
There he is, Ninomiya Kazunari, but this time, he’s not gaming as always, just like Matsumoto, reading a script. The contents are different, though, while Matsumoto got a multiple roles in a serious story, Ninomiya in the other hand got a multiple role in a skit.  
Sho approached the man who represents yellow color in the group.  
“How is it?”  
Ninomiya looked up, “Isn’t that supposed to be my line?”  
Sho put on a confused expression “what do you mean?”  
“I should be the one saying that, how’s your shooting? It ended today, right?” Ninomiya tapped a space besides him, letting Sho sat down.  
“Yes, it has finished, thank you.” Sho sat down, and leaning towards Ninomiya’s ear, whispered his gratitude to the latter.  
“Whoa, what’s that for?!” Ninomiya startled, because of that sudden action and causing him to slightly blush.  
“I thanked for your help, and for your question about my cranked up,” Sho smiled a little, he saw Ninomiya avoided an eye contact because of that, so he can get shy too, huh?

The man knows that thank you earlier does not enough. He knows he must do something for his friend.

Today is a rehearsal for Waku Waku Gakkou in Tokyo Dome, the day for meeting the fans is approaching, Arashi members really want to give the best for all of them, they rehearsal seriously, oh well, a little play time of course, since it’s Arashi. Like what Matsumoto has said before, Arashi knows how to have fun.

Preparing for the next session of rehearsal, a staff knocked on Arashi’s green room.  
“a delivery for Ninomiya Kazunari-san.”  
“please come in,” Ninomiya answered.

Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday, dear Nino...  
Happy birthday to you

The song was sung, the staff congratulate the gamer, presenting him a delicious cake. And of course, on top of it, they put a cream that shaped almost like NDS.  
Ninomiya looks so happy, he cut the cake. The first four cakes are for the member of course, and he let all the staff digging in the rest of the cake.

Sho sat in silence eating the cake, Ninomiya took a seat beside him.  
“Thank you, Sho-chan...” Ninomiya spoke up after that cut his cake a little more, so he could eat it.  
“What for?” confused expression once again.  
“I knew you’re the one who did this, don’t fool Me.”, Ninomiya only smirked, but Sho is happy he knew it.  
“But, how?” Sho is still puzzled, though.  
“Oh, I don’t know if it’s okay to say this, but I’ll tell you anyway.” Ninomiya turns slightly so he could face to face with Sho.  
“I accidentally saw you brought the cake into the elevator with your manager this morning.”  
Sho scratched his head embarrassed, “ah... My mistake, I’m sorry. This is supposed to be a surprise for you.”  
“It’s okay, Sho-chan. I’m very happy you did this, thank you.” Ninomiya put his cake on to the table, circling his arms to Sho.  
“You’re welcome, and once again, Happy birthday, Kazu...” Sho answered the hug and whispered.


End file.
